


Daddy and Papa's littles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anxiety Attacks, At first Castiel and the reader are not too happy with the idea, Ball Gag, Bath Time, Blow Jobs, Caretaker Dean, Caretaker Sam, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Diapers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, I'll add mroe later, Little Reader, M/M, Papa Sam, Prophet Reader, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Sick Castiel, Spanking, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, bottles, dd/lg, sick reader, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were a prophet and Castiel lost his grace again and was human. Sam and Dean needed to relieve the stress of their work and, so they decide that you two would do, since you both needed protection.





	1. Medicine and Vitamins

You were a prophet and with the Angels and Demons are looking for you, the boys kept you on lock down. Castiel lost his grace again and was human, but Angels were looking for him too. Sam and Dean needed to relieve the stress of their work and, so they decide that you would do, since you both needed protection.

“Are you going to be a good boy for papa?” Sam asked, stroking Castiel’s cheek.

“…Sam” Castiel started.

“Oh. Does papa need to send you to the time out corner?”

“No” Castiel mumbled.

“No, who?”

“Papa. No, papa” Castiel whispered.

“Good boy” Sam scratched behind his ear. “No, it’s time for your medicine.” 

“Nooo” Castiel whined.

“Castiel. Listen to your papa” Dean said. 

This has been going on for two weeks now. You were lying on the floor, on your stomach in a t-shirt and underwear, doing research. Dean crouched behind you and rubbed the back of his forefinger on your covered center. You let out a small whimper.

“Baby girl” Dean cooed. You rolled your eyes.

“Uh huh” you said. Like Castiel, you weren’t thrilled about this, but you still went along with it. It wasn’t too horrible. 

“Is that any way to talk to your daddy?” Sam said to you.

“No. Sorry.” Dean gave a swat to your butt and you yelped. “Daddy! Sorry daddy.”

“You know that in order to protect you, we must do so to our liking and that also involves relieving a little stress. Do you understand?” Dean said rubbing your back and you rolled over and looked at both Dean and Sam.

“Yes daddy. Yes papa” you both said.

“Good. Now, hold Castiel’s hand while he takes his medicine.” Dean said.

Castiel whined, but sat in his Chair. You stood up and walked over, holding Castiel’s hand. Sam unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. Dean went back to doing research. 

“Okay, Castiel” Sam said. “Papa needs you to swallow all the medicine.” 

“Nnnnn” he whined. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay, Cas” you whispered in his ear. You stroked the back of his head.

“Open up” Sam said, his cock ready to be taken.

“Papa, why do I have to take the medicine?” 

“Because baby boy, you’ve lost your grace. This is the medicine you need for that. Your papa and I are just looking out for you.” Dean explained, not looking up.

“Yes, daddy”

Castiel did, just like he did every night. Just like you did every night. Except they called yours vitamins. Castiel brushed his tongue against the tip, earning a groan from Sam. Sam brushed his hand on Castiel’s forehead.

“You’re doing so well.” Sam said. 

“Baby girl, after Castiel takes his medicine, I’ll give you your vitamins.”

“If you want me to suck you off, just ask” you spat out. 

Castiel froze and looked up a Sam. Sam’s jaw clenched and then nodded at Castiel to keep going. You stood there frozen, realizing what you had said. Castiel squeezed your hand and let go. Dean stood up and walked over to you. you started to cry.

“What was that?” he said hand holding your chin.

“No-nothing daddy” you stuttered. He gripped your chin tighter.

“I will not ask you again” his face and voice was stern.

“I-I di-didn’t me-mean it. Da-daddy.”

“No? Well, we’ll wait until your papa is finished administering Castiel’s medicine and we will talk about proper punishment. For now, stand in the corner” 

You lowered your head and stood facing the corner. Sam came in Castiel’s mouth, pulled out and pulled his pants up. Castiel sat there with the load in his mouth. Sam stroked his cheek.

“Swallow, baby boy” Castiel did and he let out a whimper. “Good boy. Good boy, papa is so proud of you.“

Castiel reached up and Sam easily lifted him up and in his arms. Sam rubbed his back and turned his attention to you and Dean. Dean reached a hand out and rubbed a hand on Castiel’s butt.

“Good job, buddy. Daddy is so proud of you” Dean whispered.

“Thank you, daddy” Castiel whispered. 

“Sweetpea” Sam said

“Yes papa” you said.

“Your behavior was uncalled for and extremely rude. You are to stay in this coroner while Daddy and I put Castiel to bed. You are to think of your actions and when we come back you will talk about your punishment. Am I clear?” he said calmly and soothingly.

“Yes papa.” Sam walked over with Castiel

“Give Cas a kiss goodnight” he said. You leaned over and kissed Castiel’s forehead. “Good girl” 

Sam carried Castiel to the bathroom. He placed Castiel down, grabbed his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and helped him brush his teeth. 

“Our sweet boy is very tired” Dean laughed a little as Castiel’s eyes drooped a bit. 

“Nuh uh” Castiel said. As much as he tried to fight what the boys wanted, when he was tired he did slip into a little space. Sam and Dean chuckled.

“I think you are.” Sam said. Castiel spit and Dean got a face cloth ready. He washed Castiel’s face and then Sam got behind Castiel and undid his pants.

“I don’t have to pee” Castiel whispered. 

“Okay, but how about we try.” Sam cooed. Castiel nodded and Sam helped him.

Dean and Sam got him all nice and cozy and tucked him into bed. They turned on a nightlight and closed the door quietly. They walked over to you and both placed hands on your shoulders. You whimpered and started crying. Dean wrapped his arms around you and held you tight to him. He kissed the top of your head. Sam stood by your side and stroked your cheek.

“Papa. Daddy.” You whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhhhh. Baby girl, I know” Dean soothed. 

“Sweetpea, daddy and I want you to take your vitamins and then Daddy will give you a firm spanking. Then tomorrow morning you will write five pages of ‘I will not disobey daddy’. Are we clear?” Sam asked.

“How many spankings?” Dean turned you to face him and placed a finger under your chin.

“Five with my hand and five with the paddle.” You closed your eyes, but nodded. “Good girl” Dean kissed you.

“Okay, I’ll hold your hand while you take your vitamins” Sam said and you nodded.

Both men held your hands to the chair that both you and Castiel sit in when they give it to you. Sam held your hand and Dean got himself ready. He stroked your forehead and you opened your mouth. Dean placed his cock in your mouth. When he released, you swallowed and Sam kissed the top of your head. Dean had you stand up and turn around. Your hands rested on the seat on the chair and Dean pulled your underpants down. 

“Alright. Five with my hand” Dean said rubbing your ass.

“Wait, we don’t want her to wake Castiel” Sam said 

“Papa, please. No gag” you said looking down. 

“Sorry” Sam said a little sadly. 

He grabbed your ballgag while Dean rubbed a hand on your lower back. You opened your mouth and Sam attached it to you. Dean removed his hand and you tensed. 

SMACK! It came hard and fast. You let a yelp. SMACK! Dean massaged your red flesh. SMACK! SMACK! You started to sob. SMACK! Dean massaged your ass.

“Good girl. Good girl, Daddy is so proud of you. Almost done. Daddy and papa will make your booboos better.” Dean soothed and you nodded. Sam handed Dean the paddle. “Okay, here comes the paddle” you whimpered and Sam placed his hands on your shoulders for comfort.

WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! These were hard and fast to get them over with. Dean dropped the paddle and immediately started massaging your cherry red butt. Sam got your ballgag out.

“We’re so proud of you.” Sam whispered. 

Dean lifted you bridal style and carried you to your room. You clung to him and he soothed, whispering praises to you. He laid you on your stomach and grabbed the cream.

“Daddy is going to make it all better, baby girl.” Dean whispered. 

Sam sat on the bed and ran his fingers through your hair. Your sobs turned into sniffles. Dean rubbed the cream in. 

“There’s a good girl. You took your punishment very well.” Dean said. “You were so brave” 

“Thank you, Daddy”

Dean sat on the other side of you and rubbed circles on your back. You all heard a tiny papa, Sam and Dean looked up and saw Castiel in his footie pajamas and teddy bear.

“Buddy, what are you doing out of bed?” Dean asked sweetly.

“I wanted to see if Y/n was okay.” 

“Come here, baby boy” Sam said.

Castiel crawled onto the younger man’s lap and rested his head on Sam’s chest. He placed his teddy bear by you.

“Teddy make you feel better” 

“Thank you” you smiled a bit and held the teddy bears hand.

“That was so sweet of you. Good boy.” Sam whispered.

Sam and Dean stayed while you fell asleep. Castiel fell asleep and they decided to tuck you two in together. The boys looked at their littles. Yeah, this is exactly what they needed and you two would be protected.


	2. Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means flashback to two weeks before.

Castiel woke up feeling uncomfortable. Oh yeah, daddy and papa were going to give him his treatment.  He didn’t like that being done. This is only the second time. They told you and Castiel that once a week you would need treatment. You tried to fight back, but Sam and Dean made it very clear that you were too little to know what’s best for yourselves.

_“Alright, that is enough!” you spoke to them. “Castiel and I are adults. We don’t need to be treated like we're children, let alone littles.”_

_“Y/n, we understand what you are saying, but look at Castiel.” Sam spoke gently._

_You looked over and saw Castiel on the ground, knees curled up to his chest. Dean rubbed a hand on his back. Sam pulled you aside._

_“He’s lost his grace again, he needs this and you need to be protected.”_

_“I know, but why like this?!”_

_Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s head and walked over to you and Sam went to comfort Castiel._

_“Baby girl, we know what you need and we know what we need. This is a very stressful job not only for us, but for you. Being a prophet isn’t easy, we lost a good one. We will not let that happen to you. Castiel, I hate to say it is broken. So, to relive our stress and yours we will do what we see fits. Including treatments for the loss of his grace as well as medicine. For you,  its vitamins and treatments for your arousal.”_

_“So, I’m not allowed to be aroused, great. Thanks.” You pushed past him and he pulled you into a tight hug._

_“We’re just looking out for you.” you looked at Castiel and broke into sobs, which set Castiel off._

Castiel looked over at you and tapped your shoulder.

“Y/n/n.” he whispered.

“Yeah?” you whispered back, feeling a little uncomfortable yourself.

“I’m scared“just then the door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

“Good morning” Dean cooed.

“Daddy” Castiel whimpered.

“What is it baby boy?” Dean came over and stroked his forehead and kissed the side of his head.

“Nervous”

“Oh, no need to be nervous. Daddy will give you your treatment.” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Nnnnn” he whined.

“Sweetpea, I can see that you are in need of a treatment.” Sam said.

“Yes papa” you whimpered.

Dean unzipped Castiel’s footie pajamas, getting him out and Sam moved your underwear to the side. You were soaked. Both men picked you up and carried you to the infirmary. Castiel started crying, Dean kissed the side of his head and soothed him. Dean placed Castiel on the table completely naked on all fours.

“Mmmm, Daddy.”  Castiel squirmed.

“Shhh, Daddy is just going to strap you down. Just a precaution” Dean soothed, slipping the cuff around his wrist.

“Sweet girl. You are to sit on this table and when we have finished with Castiel, I will give you your treatment.”

“Yes papa.” You said looking down. Sam kissed the top of your head.

“Such a good girl”

Dean had strapped Castiel down, Sam went over and carded his hands through Castiel’s hair. Dean put on latex gloves, Castiel shivered when he heard the popping on the cap. Sam kissed the top of Castiel’s head and rubbed a hand in between his shoulder blade. Dean  placed a stainless steel bowl underneath Castiel, stood behind and placed his gloved hands on Castiel’s butt cheeks.

“Baby boy, I’m going to start your treatment now.”

“Daddy, please. No!” Castiel started to cry.

“Papa, don’t let him do this” you spoke up.

“Sweetpea, it is very nice that you are concerned for Castiel, but we know best.” Sam said and you nodded. “Baby boy, do you want papa to get your gag?” Sam whispered to Castiel, who shook his head.

Dean lightly cupped Castiel’s balls. He gave then a few gentle squeezes.  Sam would lean down and give Castiel kisses on his head to sooth him. Dean squeezed Castiel’s shaft and removed his hand.

“AAAAHHH!” Castiel screamed when he felt the lube be poured in his hole.

“Oh, daddy’s so very sorry” Dean said sympathetically.

Dean rubbed his fingers up and down. Sam looked over at you, you were crying a bit. Dean brushed the tip of his finger in Castiel’s hole.

“Daddy is going to go nice and slow at first”

“O-ok-okay.”

“Such a brave boy, for us. Such a good boy” Dean praised.

“Papa? Daddy? Can I go hold his hand?”  You asked meekly.

“No, baby girl. This isn’t like medicine or vitamin time” Dean spoke quietly.

Dean rubbed his forefinger and with his other handheld onto Castiel’s cock. He slid his finger in, Castiel let out a gasp. Dean moved it in and out a few times and pulled it out. He turned his attention to his other hand. Dean cupped Castiel’s balls again and slid two fingers in this time.

“Daddy, please!” Castiel begged. Dean removed his fingers.

“Do you want to stop?” Dean asked.

“Daddy and papa be mad or disappointed?” Castiel said.

“Baby boy, we will not be mad or disappointed, but this does need to be done” Sam said.

“Okay” Castiel agreed timidly.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Yes daddy” Dean slid two fingers in and Castiel whined.

“Shhhhh. You’ll feel a bit of pressure now, daddy needs to squeeze.” Dean instructed.

Castiel let out a faint sob as Dean massaged Castiel’s testicles. Dean removed both hands and poured more lube, before returning to what he was doing. He twisted his fingers in and out, Sam giving Castiel kisses and praises. Dean moved down to rub Castiel’s penis while two fingers still probed him. Castiel started to moan a bit as Dean moved both hands faster.

“You are doing so well for me baby boy. Daddy is almost done, promise.” Dean soothed.

Castiel started grunting a little and after a few more squeezes and rub Castiel came in the bowl. He broke into sobs and Sam soothed him, Dean placed a kiss on his lower back. Dean took the gloves off and removed the bowl while Sam peppered Castiel with kisses.  Dean took the ankle restraints off and the arm restraints. He wiped him and he wrapped him up in a warm blanket, holding him close. They heard sniffles and looked over, seeing you cry. Sam went over to hold you.

“Oh, baby girl, Cas is okay. I promise.” Dean said and you nodded, looking at Castiel.

“Lie back for me, sweetpea.” Sam whispered in your ear. You hesitated and then leaned back.

“Papa will restrain you, like I did with Cas.” Dean said and you nodded.

Dean helped Castiel lie down while Sam restrained your arms. Dean placed a pillow under Castiel’s head. Sam slipped on a pair of latex gloves and pulled down your underpants, removing them completely. He put your legs in the stirrups and restrained your legs.

“Daddy is going to comfort Y/n now. Okay, buddy?” Dean whispered to Castiel.

“Okay daddy”

Dean kissed the top of his head, grabbed another blanket and covered Castiel up. Sam stood between your legs, hands on your inner thighs. Dean Came over and lightly massaged your temples. Sam popped the cap on the lube. Dean ran his hands through your hair.

“I’m going stimulate you clit first.” Sam said and you let a tiny sob escape your mouth, which caused Casitel to let out whimpers.

“I-I’m oka-oaky Cas” you said looking at him and he nodded.

Sam poured some lube on you and rubbed up and down a bit. He pulled back the clit hood and started rubbing. You gritted your teeth, Dean soothed you. After a minute of rubbing your clit, Sam rubbed up and down your pussy for two minutes.

“I’m going to insert my fingers.” He said and you nodded.

“You’re doing a great job, baby girl” Dean praised you.

Sam patted you a few times and then slowly pushed two fingers in, working them in and out. With his other hand he rubbed your clit. You let out little whimpers and Dean would place kisses on your forehead. You could keep quiet anymore.

“NNNNAAAAAA” you cried out. Sam could feel you were close.

“Shhhhhh. Sweetpea, you need this.” Sam soothed.

“PAPA, STOP! PLEASE!” you yelled.

Sam removed his hands for a moment and looked at you a little sadly. This was your first treatment, Castiel’s second. Castiel broke into sobs. Dean whispered that he was going to go to Castiel and you nodded.

“Baby boy, daddy’s right here” Dean soothed. He lifted Castiel’s head and placed it in his lap, petting his head for comfort.

“Papa, do-don’t hurt her.” Castiel whimpered.

“I would never do that.” Sam said and he looked at you. He took the gloves off and walked over to your head and placed little pecks on your lips. “Sweetpea, do you want me to stop?”

“Ye-yes. But not fa-fair to Castiel.” You cried.

“Baby girl, this is very scary, but if you need to stop for now we can. Papa will do the treatment tonight after vitamins.” Dean said sweetly.

“Mmmmm” you whined.

“I have a tool I could use. It’s a magic tool and it vibrates, what if I used that for this treatment?” Sam suggested.  You looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Wou-would that be o-okay?” you said barely above a whisper.

“It would do just fine. Though, manual is much better, if you need me to use the special tool, I will.” Sam kissed your forehead.

“N-no. Papa, you ca-can use your fin-fingers” 

“Are you absolutely sure, baby girl?” Dean asked concerned.

“Yes daddy” you said.

“Good girl.” Sam whispered.

“Daddy, you go comfort y/n” Castiel said.

“Thank you so very much”

Dean carefully put Castiel’s head back on a pillow. He went over to you and Sam put gloves on. A few minutes later you came. Both Sam and Dean praised you. Sam wiped you up and got the restraints off of you. He wrapped you in a large blanket and the brothers carried their littles to a room that had a bed that was bigger than the king size.

“We’re going to hold you now” Dean said and you both nodded.

“Daddy, I naked” Castiel said.

“I know baby boy, but daddy has you all snuggly in blankets, once you’ve relaxed and had a little nap, we’ll get you back in your jammies.” Dean whispered.

“Me too?” you looked up at Sam.

“Yes, sweetpea. Right now papa needs to hold you tight and then I’ll get you ready.” Sam kissed the top of your head.

You and Castiel fell asleep. It was a hard morning for you both.  


	3. Nightmares

A month had passed and Castiel had found his little headspace, he was about two sometimes three. You still tried to fight it, but resorted to being in a six or seven headspace. Castiel was falling asleep. Sam looked over and smiled, walking over and rubbing a hand on his back.

“Baby boy, someone needs a nap.” Sam said sweetly.

“Nnnn” he whined.

“Papa, is going to get you all tucked in.” 

Sam lifted Castiel under his arms, Castiel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam rubbed circles on Castiel’s back. 

“Papa” Castiel whimpered and started to cry.

“Papa’s got you.”

Dean kissed the top of your head and walked over to Sam and Castiel.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Scared to sleep” Castiel whispered.

“You are?” Sam asked concerned. Castiel nodded.

“I have scary dreams.”

“You’re having nightmares? About what?” Dean asked. You looked over and Dean nodded. You stood up and walked over, holding onto Dean’s hand.

“Losing my grace” he sobbed.

Sam kissed the side of Castiel’s head, soothing him. Dean rubbed his thumb on Castiel’s cheek and kissed his forehead. Castiel clung tighter to Sam.

“How about papa stays with you?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah” he said quietly.

Sam carried Castiel to his room. Sam placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s head and placed him gently on his bed. Sam grabbed the teddy bear under his arm. He tucked Castiel in and then climbed in the covers himself. Castiel rolled over into Sam.

“I love you, papa.” Castiel whispered.

“I love you too. You get some rest, okay? Papa is right here, I’ll protect you.” 

Sam stroked Castiel’s hair, he saw the older manes eyes started to droop. You were doing research and Dean came over, placed both hands on your shoulders and kissed the top of your head.

“Baby girl, you’ve earned a half hour of screen time.”

“Thank you, daddy” you smiled. 

“Do you want to go now, or finish up this chapter?”

“Now, please” 

Dean smiled at you and you stood up from the chair taking his hand. Dean led you to the living room and you sat on the couch, while Dean found an age appropriate channel for kids. When he did, he sat on the couch and patted his lap. You sat on his lap and snuggled into him. He kissed the top of your head and held on tight.

Sam looked over when Castiel started to whimper in his sleep. He rubbed a hand on his back.

“Shhhh. Baby boy, you’re safe. You’re safe. Papa’s got you. No one can hurt you.” Castiel gripped the bed sheets. Sam lightly grabbed his wrist, while the other hand still rubbed his back. “Castiel. Castiel. Castiel” Sam called sweetly. Castiel’s eyes opened slowly. “There he is. There’s papa’s baby boy.”

“Papa, it so was so scary” Castiel climbed onto Sam’s chest and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Can you please tell papa about it?” Sam whispered.

Castiel clung to Sam’s shirt and let out soft whimpers. Sam cradled the back of his head and kissed the top of his head. Sam breathed nice and slow, hoping that Castiel would catch on and calm a bit. Sam give little praises until the whimpers stopped. Castiel finally fell asleep. Sam knew when Castiel was ready he would talk about it.

When half an hour was up, Dean turned the TV off and you stood up and walked over to the table to continue your research. Dean followed you, sitting beside you. He placed a hand on your thigh.

“Baby girl, we need to have a talk.” Dean turned your chair to face him.

“Am I in trouble?” you asked wide eyed.

“No. No, sweetheart” Dean placed a hand on your cheek. “As you know, Castiel has fully regressed.”

“Does that mean no more treatments or medicine for him?” 

“No, he still needs that, but daddy and papa do not take any pleasure in doing that. We just want what’s best for him. Just like what we do for you. Now, you regress to the age of 6, correct.”

“I don’t want to” you whined 

“I know that we are forcing this on you, but this will help you two stay under the radar. I don’t mean to scare you, but everyone is looking for you and same with Castiel. This is a very stressful job and we need to relieve that stress.”

“Yes daddy” you lunged into his arms and he rubbed a hand on your back. 

“You are such a good girl for us. Daddy and papa love you so very much.”

“Yeah” you mumbled. He patted your butt and pulled you closer, kissing the side of your head.

“Baby girl, we are so proud of you. “

“And I still need vitamins and treatments?” you asked against his shoulder.

“Yes. The vitamins are so you don’t get sick. Papa is going to give you that tonight, okay.” he said patting your butt. 

“Nnnn” you whined, wiggling your bum. 

Dean laughed and turned you around, you tensed when his hands gripped your hips. Dean placed a kiss one of your butt cheeks and then on the other. You giggled and wiggled your butt at him. Dean kissed each butt cheek again. He turned you around and blew a raspberry on your stomach. 

“Daaaady” you laughed.

“Alright, back to research.” You sat back on the chair and opened the book. “Baby girl, I need to check up on papa and Castiel, can you be a very good girl and stay here?”

“Yes daddy.”

Dean walked into Castiel’s room. Sam was peppering Castiel’s head with a bunch of kisses. Dean smiled when Castiel gasped upon seeing him.

“Daddy!” he said.

“Hey baby boy. Did you have a good nap?” he asked sitting on the bed.

“I had a bad dream.” He said quietly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Dean said taking Castiel from Sam.

“Papa was there” he said.

“Yeah? Did papa protect you from the scary dreams?” 

“Yeah” Castiel bit his lower lip. Dean pointed to the bedside table. 

“Baby boy, Daddy and I bought you a pacifier, would that be okay?” Sam cooed.

“Yeah!” Castiel opened his mouth and the boys laughed.

Sam carried Castiel out to be with you. You smiled.

“Castiel, you look so cute!” you squealed and he giggled. 

“He’s the cutest baby boy ever. Aren’t you?” Dean cooed, nibbling at his cheek.

“Papa, daddy said you are giving me my vitamins tonight.” Sam sat in the chair next to you, still holding Castiel. 

“That’s right. Remember, papa and daddy alternate.”

“We need to have a little meeting.” Dean said rubbing a hand on the back on Castiel’s neck.

“That’s right. Someone had a scary dream and we need to talk about it” Sam said kissing Castiel’s forehead and Castiel started crying.

“Oh no! Cas, I’m so sorry” you said getting up and hugging him. “It’s okay. Daddy, papa and I are here. We love you soooooo much.”

Both men smiled at you slipping into your little space. Sam cradled Castiel’s head to his chest. Dean sat on your chair and pulled you onto his lap.

“Baby boy, we would really like you to tell us what happened.” Sam cooed. He took the pacifier from him.

“I-I was being chas-chased by all the Angels. All the Angels and the-they grabbed-they grabbed me and took my-my grace. Th-then they locked me a-away. To-told me I-I wa-was a dis-disa-disappointment to Heaven.” Castiel broke into sobs again and Sam held him close. You were crying to. “Th-then papa and daddy to-told me I-I was a ba-bad boy and ne-need a timeout in-in the ca-cage wi-with Lu-Lucifer.”

“Oh, shhhh. Shhhh, baby boy.” Sam soothed.

“Baby boy, that is not true. You are not a disappointment to Heaven or to anyone. “ Dean said.

“That was a scary dream and we’re so sorry that happened. But you’re safe. You’re safe with daddy, papa and Y/n/n. We will not let anything bad happen to you.” Sam whispered.

You got off of Dean’s lap and wrapped your arms around him and kissed his head. Dean took the pacifier from Sam and brushed it against Castiel’s lips. He opened his mouth and took it. Dean stroked Castiel’s hair and you all gave him kisses until he was a little more calm.

“Papa, carry me?” he asked.

“You want papa to walk around, holding you?” Sam cooed and he nodded. “You got it, baby boy” 

Dean lifted you in his arms and Sam lifted Castiel in his. Sam walked around with Castiel, he hoped that the nightmares would stop. He hated seeing his friend like that.


	4. Sick littles

Sam and Dean were woken up by coughing and sneezing, they knew it was bound to happen.

“Papa” Castiel called out. “Da-“that was cut off by a cough. 

Sam and Dean walked into his room and saw the pile of Kleenex. Dean went and placed a hand on his forehead and then stroked his hair.

“Baby boy, you have a fever” he said a little sadly and Castiel nodded.

“Alright, let’s get you checked out” Sam smiled lifting Castiel in his arms. 

Castiel whimpered all the way to the infirmary. Dean stayed in case you needed him. Sam placed Castiel on the table and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Sam felt around Castiel’s neck, Castiel whined.

“Just a few more minutes, baby boy” he grabbed a pen light and tongue depressor. “Open up” he cooed. 

Castiel opened his mouth and Sam looked in and then placed the penlight down and threw the tongue depressor away. Sam grabbed the ear thermometer and placed it in. When it beeped he sighed a little.

102.3” he said. Sam grabbed a stethoscope and unzipped Castiel’s footie pajamas and helped him out of it.

“Papa” Castiel whined, breaking into a cough. Sam rubbed a hand on his back until the couch subsided.

“I’m sorry it’s cold.” Sam said stroking the back of Castiel’s head. “Papa is going to listen to your lungs.”

While Sam was checking out Castiel, Dean went to check on you. You were coughing in your sleep. Dean wasn’t going to wake you, but tomorrow they were going to check you out. Sam carried Castiel back upstairs.

“How you feeling, baby boy?” Dean asked

“Yucky” he whimpered. Sam passed Castiel to Dean.

“His fever was 102.3” Sam said.

“My poor baby” Dean pouted

“Papa is going to get you some medicine.” Sam said and he started crying. “No, no, no. This comes from a bottle” 

Dean carried Castiel into his bed. He had set up the beside stand with water and ginger ale. Dean tucked Castiel back in bed and Sam walked in with the medicine. 

“Here you go” he said and Castiel took it.

“Such a good boy for us” Dean praised.

“You get some rest, Daddy and I will check up on you in the morning” Both men kissed Castiel’s forehead and went back to bed.

In the morning the boys were woken up by Castiel coughing and you crying. 

“Papa! Daddy!” you cried. 

“Right here, baby girl” Sam said walking in with the thermometer.

“Where’s daddy?” you asked. Sam crouched down in front of you.

“He’s with Castiel.” 

“Papa, I feel hot?” Sam placed a hand on your forehead.

“I’m going to take your temperature.”

When he was done, he lifted you in his arms and carried you to Castiel’s room. You saw him lying down and Dean rubbing his back.

“You too?” Dean asked and Sam nodded.

“101.7” Sam said. “I’m going to take her to the infirmary and get her checked out.” 

“Noooo” you whined.

“Uh, huh.” Sam rubbed a hand on your back.

“Baby boy, daddy is going to bring you down so papa can check you out after.”

Both men brought you downstairs. Dean placed Castiel down on the bed and covered him up. He got a wet wash cloth and placed it on his forehead. Sam did the same thing that he did with Castiel. He felt around your neck, looked at your throat and listened to your chest.

While Sam was checking out Castiel again you started crying and grabbed a garbage can and threw up. Dean was right there rubbing your back.

“I’m right here. We’re right here” Dean whispered.

“Papa, daddy, I’m sorry” you said.

“No need to be sorry, sweetpea.” Sam said lifting Castiel up. “Daddy will stay with you down here and when you’re feeling a little better, he’ll bring you to Cas’s room” you nodded and then threw up again.

When you were feeling better Dean carried you to Castiel’s room. You and Castiel stayed in his bed all day. The boys never left your side. They would do their research in the room and you both would cough and then fall asleep. You’re back was towards Castiel, who must have been lightly scratching your back. You woke up to a little beep and you saw Dean was taking your temperature. 

“Shhh. Baby girl, daddy’s just taking your temperature. It went up just a little bit.”

“Y/n?” Castiel whimpered.

“She’s okay. You’re such a good boy, comforting her”

The boys held you while you two fell asleep. They hated seeing you like this, both of you.


	5. Fussy and uneasy.

Sam and Dean laughed as Castiel ran around the room with his pacifier in his mouth, wearing footie pajamas and a makeshift cape. He was holding tight to a towel. You on the other hand were trying to do some research. Castiel would come up and rub his forehead against your arm to say hi. 

“Mmm stop” you said pushing Castiel. He stumbled a bit and started to cry.

“Baby boy” Sam said coming over and picking up Castiel in his arms.

“Baby girl, that was not very nice. You apologize to Castiel this instant” Dean scolded you. 

“I was doing research.” You defended.

“Sweetpea, now.” Sam said rubbing a hand on Castiel’s back.

“I’M BUSY!” you yelled.

“Corner, now.” Dean said.

You stomped over to the corner and Sam swayed with Castiel. He kissed the side of his head, while Dean placed the pacifier back in his mouth.

“Baby boy, go with daddy.” Sam whispered and passed Castiel to Dean.

“How about a bath?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

Dean left and Sam went and placed a firm hand on your shoulder, but you didn’t turn.

“It is not nice to shove people. Castiel was just showing you he loves you.” Sam spoke gently.

“Sorry papa” you said.

“Face me.” He said letting go of your shoulder. You turned to face him and he cupped your cheeks. “You don’t apologize to me, you apologize to daddy and Castiel.” You nodded. “Good. Now, I want you to brace your hands on the table, papa is going to give you a spanking.”

“Yes papa” you knew better than to argue.

You walked over and placed your hands on the table. Sam pulls your pants down and rubs your butt. Two sharp, smacks come on your butt and you yelp. 

Castiel jumped a little in the bath when he heard you yelp. Dean ran a washcloth over Castiel’s chest.

“Its okay, papa is just spanking y/n for her misbehavior.” Dean soothed. Castiel nodded. “There, getting my sweet boy all nice and clean. Now, it’s been two weeks since you were sick and since your treatment. Tomorrow morning papa is going to do that for you, okay?” Castiel nodded and Dean kissed the side of his head. “You are the best baby boy in the whole world.” Castiel smiled.

Sam was holding you, rubbing his hands on your bum. He gave you little praises. Sam nodded when he saw Dean come out with Castiel all dressed and ready for bed. 

“Sweetpea, is there something you would like to say to daddy and Castiel?” Sam cooed. You got off his lap and turned to them.

“Cas, I’m sorry I shoved you. That wasn’t very nice of me, you were just showing me that you love me. Which I really like.” 

Castiel had puppy dog eyes and nodded. He opened his arms a bit for a hug. You ran up pulled him in a tight hug. He giggled and rubbed his forehead on his shoulder. Sam cleared his throat and you looked over at Dean.

“Daddy. I’m sorry I misbehaved and yelled at you. Papa gave me spankies.” Dean nodded and pulled you towards him. He hugged you and kissed the side of your head.

“Thank you baby girl.”

Castiel tugged on Sam’s sleeve and took his pacifier out.

“Papa, Y/n cuddle with me?” he whimpered.

“Daddy, can I?” you asked excitedly.

“I think that would be very nice.” 

Castiel put his pacifier in his mouth and you held Castiel’s hand to his room, both boys tucked you in. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him tight. You gave little pecks to his head. The boys sat and watched as Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“You have sweet dreams Cassie” you whispered.

A few weeks later you were doing research and Castiel noticed you start to whine a bit and look around the room. He thought this was odd so he ran over to Dean and Sam. He tapped them on the shoulder and pointed at you. Both men kissed his pacifier and walked over to you while Castiel played with his Legos. 

“Sweetpea, what’s got you all worried?” Sam asked 

“I feel funny” you whispered.

“How do you mean?” Dean asked. Both boys did not expect your answer.

“I don’t feel safe. I don’t feel we’re safe.” Sam nodded and Dean whistled at Casitel to come over and he did.

“Papa, daddy?” he asked.

“Baby girl, please continue.” Dean said. 

“I have a funny feeling of being watched. I don’t know why.” 

“How long have you been feeling this way?” Sam asked you.

“A few days.” You whispered.

“A few days?” Dean said rubbing a hand on your back.

“You say we’re protected, but what if it’s not enough?!”

“IT’S NOT ENOUGH?!” Cas shouted and shifted his weight. 

“It is very enough, no one knows about this place. “ Sam said.

“Papa, I’m really scared” you whimpered.

“We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry.” Sam said pulling you in his arms. Dean pulled Casitel into his arms. 

“We will always protect you.” Dean whispered to you guys.


	6. Armor

Dean and Sam wondered what their littles were up to. You and Castiel had been in the fort you two made for a long time. It was a papa and daddy free zone. You and Castiel were whispering.

“It weally hurth” Castiel said around his pacifier

“You have to tell papa and daddy. They will do a treatment.” You said.

“What ‘bout you?” 

“I’m soo wet, they gonna know.”

You both held hands with each other and walked towards the library. Sam and Dean looked up and smiled a bit. Castiel started crying a bit and you squeezed his hand.

“Baby boy, what’s the matter?” Sam asked. 

“My pee-pee hurth” Castiel sniffled.

“It does? Baby boy, papa will give you a treatment” Sam said coming over and lifting him up.

“Baby girl, come here” Dean called you over. “Are you in need of a treatment?”

“Uh huh” you said.

You both ended up back in the infirmary. Castiel was strapped down on his elbows and knees again and a bowl was placed underneath. Sam took his pacifier. You looked at Dean, who pulled off your underpants and some arousal came with it.

“Oh, sweetpea, you must be aching too” Sam cooed looking over at you. 

“Uh huh” you said,

Dean strapped you to the chair and Sam both put gloves on.

“Papa, owy” Castiel said.

“Papa is going to put your gag in, okay?”

“NO!” he said

“I’m sorry, but this will cause you to make a lot of noise. Baby girl is going to be wearing one too” Dean said. You both whimpered and the ball gags were placed in your mouth

“This will be done that the same time.” Sam said stepping behind Castiel. “Do you need lube?” he asked Dean.

“No.” Dean said stepping between your legs. Dean started, by lightly pulling your lips apart and you felt yourself contract a bit. "She’s already contracting” Dean stated in what seemed like a clinical tone.

He dipped his finger in you and started rubbing your clit. Your hands went into fists, you started crying. You whimpered when he took his other hand and started working a finger in and out, while still rubbing. You turned your head when you heard a faint whimper from Castiel.

“I know, baby boy.” Sam soothed as he lightly cupped Castiel’s balls and squeezed. “Papa is going to take the owy away”

With his other hand he gently squeezed down Castiel’s shaft. He lightly started to massage and Castiel whimpered, looking down. Sam removed his hand and grabbed a syringe with lube and squirted it in Castiel’s butt and lightly started to rub. His one hand went back to Castiel’s cock and he held it while with his other hand, worked his finger in.

Dean stuck two fingers in you and was now working them in and out. The room was quiet except for Castiel’s whimpers and the wet sound that was coming from your vagina. 

“Baby girl, I’ve never seen you this aroused before.” Dean pulled out and Sam looked over.

“Sweetpea, you’re very wet. You need to tell daddy or papa when that happens.”

“NA!” Castiel cried out when Sam added a second finger.

“Such a good boy for, papa” Sam soothed. “Papa is going to use a special tool, okay?”

To you and Castiel time seemed to have moved very very slowly. Sam had grabbed a vibrator and slowly started to run it up and down Castiel’s length. Sam removed his fingers, lubed the vibrator and his hole and stuck it in. Castiel let out a scream. Sam rolled Castiel’s sack in his other hand, squeezing a bit.

You start to move your head side to side. The sound of your vagina was driving you nuts. You should have told them. Dean pulled his fingers out and started rubbing up and down. By the end of it, you and Castiel were panting, screaming and a drooling mess because of the gag.

Sam removed the vibrator and bowl with Castiel’s cum. Both men changed their gloves and unstrapped you. Sam helped Castiel lie down on his side.

“Good boy. Good boy” Sam praised taking the gag out of Castiel’s mouth. “My, drool got everywhere” Sam grabbed a warm wash cloth and started wiping Castiel’s chin.

Dean grabbed some baby wipes and started wiping you. He leaned down and blew a raspberry on your stomach. The boys wiped you, disposed of their gloves and lifted you up in their arms, carrying you to the big bathroom with a double tub.

“Let’s get you guys all cleaned up, hm?” Dean said.

Sam was holding Castiel in his arms and holding you tight to him, rubbing a hand on your back. Dean got the bath ready with lots of bubbles. Once you were in the bath, you and Castiel started to giggle more.

The next day you walked into Sam’s bedroom.

“Papa?” you whimpered.

“Sweetpea?” Sam patted his bed and your crawled in. “What’s the matter?” he kissed the top of your head.

“I still have a funny feeling on being watched.”

“You do? Daddy and papa promises that nothing can get you.” 

“But what if you’re wrong?”

“We’re not. But daddy and papa have discussed something to keep you and Cas at ease.”

Sam carried you to Dean’s room, where he was giving Castiel a bottle. He looked up and smiled sweetly.

“Baby girl is still a little worried.” Sam said

“Oh, baby girl” Dean pouted. “Once Castiel is finished his bottle, we will put you in some armor how does that sound?”

“Armor?” you asked.

“Uh huh.” Sam booped your nose.

“I was just having a talk with baby boy here.” Dean nodded at Castiel who finished his milk. “We’re going to put him in some diapers. Aren’t we?” he cooed and Castiel giggled.

“WHAT?!” you shouted and Castiel started to cry.

“Y/n, that was uncalled for” Sam said placing you down.

“Sorry papa.”

“Don’t you apologize to me.” He nudged you towards Castiel. 

“Cas, I sorry” you said coming over and stroking his hair.

“Baby girl, we need you both to be safe. This is the safest way.” Dean explained, picking up Castiel and bouncing him.

“Sweetpea, come here please” Sam said.

You went over to Sam and he pulled down your underwear and had you stepping out of them. You looked over at Dean placing Castiel on the bed and taking off his footie pajama’s. Then you saw Sam reach over and grab a chastity belt. You started to shake your head.

“No. No, papa, daddy. Please. I’ll be a good girl.” 

“We know you will be. This is your super awesome big girl armor.” Sam smiled.

“Nuh” you whined.

“Yes.” Dean cooed. “Lift your bum up baby boy” 

You watched as Dean placed a diaper under Castiel’s bum. He wiped him and sprinkled him with powder. Then he grabbed a cock cage.

“Daddy” Castiel whimpered.

“See, Castiel gets armor too” Sam cooed. 

“Just relax for daddy” Dean said and Castiel nodded.

Your attention was brought back to Sam when he tapped your leg for you to step in. You did as you were told and next thing you knew you were locked in and so was Castiel. Dean did his diaper up and you were led to the bed and Sam bent you over a bit. Dean placed the pacifier in Castiel’s mouth an lifted him up.

“My baby boy is just the cutest. All diapered up.” Dean nibbled at his cheek.

“NOOOOOO” you yelled when you felt Sam’s now gloved finger rub lube over your bum.

“Baby girl, your papa is going to put a plug in you. This is for your own good.” Dean soothed you. 

“Deep breaths, sweetpea.” Sam said calmly and you did, then you felt the plug being pushed in. “There’s a good girl.”

Sam cleaned up a bit and took his gloves off. You stood up and started crying, so humiliated. You were the prophet of God.


	7. Small break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short.
> 
> triggers. anxiety attack

You walked into the kitchen very quietly. You kept looking around, scared , a hand was on your shoulder and you screamed.

“It’s daddy. Its daddy” Dean said holding you tight from behind. 

“I’m sorry” you whimpered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I have to pee” you said. 

“I have your key for your armour”

Dean walked you to the bathroom. Sam was feeding Castiel his bottle. Later that day, Castiel was playing with his toys and you were doing research. You started to whimper and look around. You couldn’t do this, you couldn’t be little now. You needed to be big. You wanted out of this belt and plug.

You didn’t realize that you were shaking now and that your breathing has picked up. You pushed your chair away from the table and stood up. You stumbled a bit and Castiel looked up at you. 

“Y/n/n?” he asked innocently. You started crying and your knees buckled and you dropped to ground. Castiel started petting you.

“I can-I can’t-I-I” the room was spinning. “Cas” you tried to breathe out. This snapped Castiel out of his little space. 

“Y/n” he said concerned. “DEAN! SAM!” he yelled.

The boys were in the kitchen lunch ready. They dropped everything immediately when they heard Castiel’s panicked calls. They ran in seeing Castiel whispering to you and coaching you to breathe.

“Get her out of the belt and plug.” Castiel said and they nodded. “Y/n/n. Sam and Dean are going to take everything off, okay?” You clung to Castiel. Dean got you out of the chastity belt.

“Y/n. It’s Sam. On three I’m going to take the plug out.”

Dean massaged your lower back, in hopes to relax you enough to get the plug out. Sam counted and easily slid it out.

“Y/n, sweetheart, I need to get Castiel out of his diaper and cage, okay?” 

You nodded and Dean helped you into Sam’s arms. Castiel grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around you. You sobbed and sobbed. Sam held you close to him, breathing slowly. You followed his lead and he praised you for doing so. 

Dean was helping Castiel get the cock cage off.

“I don’t know what happened.” Castiel said. “She said I can’t and…Dean, she’s really worried that there’s something out there.” Dean handed Castiel his clothes.

“Sam and I have looked into that, we can’t find anything.”

“I know, but Dean she was reluctant to do the whole little thing in the first place.”

Once Sam got you calm, he got you to your room and got you dressed. 

“Arm up. Arm up” he said. You kept looking around “You’re safe. Okay, baby, you’re safe.”

“I can’t do it. I can’t do it. Not here” you muttered.

“What can’t you do?” Sam asked concerned.

“They’re going to get us. They’re going to find us” you muttered.

“Nothing’s going to get you. I promise you, we can keep you safe.”

“I need-I need to research” you said. You got up, still not in your shirt and Sam lightly grabbed your arms and sat you on his lap. Dean and Castiel walked in.

“Y/n/n, how are you doing?” Dean asked. 

You were still shaking. Castiel picked up your shirt and walked over to you, kissing the top of your head. He helped you into your shirt. 

“They’re going to find us. They’re going to find us.”

Castiel reached out and lifted you in his arms and held you close; like that he boys would do for you. He rubbed your back and kissed the side of your head.

“Sam and Dean are protecting us, nothing can hurt us. Nothing will hurt us.” He soothed.

“Is there anything we can do to make you feel more safe?” Dean asked. You whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“She wants to know if there’s a safe room.”

“Yes, sweetheart. There’s a safe room.” Dean said.

“I stay there please” you whimpered.

“Okay, you can stay there, but one of us will stay with you.” Sam said.

“Papa? Daddy?” you said quietly.

“Yeah, sweetpea?” Sam asked.

I don’t want armor.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. My baby girl is going to have to wear armor.” Dean said taking your from Castiel.

“Mmmmm” you whined.

“Yes. It’ll keep you safe.”

Sam led Castiel into another room to get him back into his little space. After a little talk Dean got you to agree to the belt and plug.

That night Sam got you ready for bed and you and Castiel took your vitamins and medicine. Sam carried you to the safe room. Dean and Castiel had decorated it with some things for you to make it look less scary. Unfortunately Castiel could not come into the room, but he handed things to Dean.

“Sweetpea, I’m right here, okay? Papa is staying with you all night long.” You nodded. Sam got the belt and plug out of you and pulled you close. “You’re safe, sweetpea. Nothing is going to harm you.”


End file.
